Boxed In
by Impossible Oswin
Summary: "It was times like this that Donna wished she'd had a bit more foresight. Or a chainsaw. A chainsaw'd be pretty useful, too." I own nothing. Oneshot!


**_Can_ be seen as a sequel to, "In a Bit of a Bind", but no need to read it (unless you'd like).**

* * *

><p>It was times like this that Donna wished the Doctor had a bit more foresight. Or a chainsaw. A chainsaw'd be pretty useful, too.<p>

"OI! SOMEBODY! LET US OUTTA HERE!" She pounded on the walls of the not-bigger-on-the-inside blue box desperately. "JUST ANYONE! IS ANYONE OUT THERE?"

There was a silence and the fuming woman turned slowly around to face the Doctor.

"_You!_" She snarled. "This is _all your fault!_" She punctuated her words with three sharp jabs in the man's chest.

"Oi, ow! Careful, I've got a delicate chest." The Doctor rubbed his tie down gently. "How is this in any way _my _fault?"

"_You _brought us to this bloody convention."

He paused. "Alright, so it is, sort of, my fault. It seemed interesting."

"Yes, quite interesting, a _telephone box _convention. Of course we'd end up the wrong one, ya big dumbo!"

"How was I to know this wasn't the T.A.R.D.I.S.?"

"Oh, I dunno," Donna replied with a sigh, leaning against the wall of the tight space. "Maybe you could use your _alien _super_-_powers. Don't you have some sort of telepathic connection or something?"

The Doctor frowned at her. "Okay, first: just because I'm an alien doesn't mean I have _super powers. _And to be fair, this _is _an exact replica brand of my phone box."

The companion rolled her eyes and sunk to the floor, tired of standing. "How long until someone comes?"

"Well..." The Doctor took a breath. "Convention's closed till tonight. Next person should be here around... Six-ish?"

"SIX-ISH?!"

"Come on, no need to shout, I'm sure we can think of another way out of here. Just... Relax."

Donna closed her eyes. "Fat lot of good this is. Go off to see the universe and end up staring at the inside of a bloody box. This never would've happened to - what was her name again? The blonde one? Oh, that's right. _Rose. _I bet she never had to go through this kind of torment. Who would even go to a telephone box convention?"

The Doctor ignored her and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. "Might as well get some sleep. It's going to be awhile."

"Sleep? In here? With you?" The redhead scoffed. "I'm not about to go to sleep while you just stand there, you might try something funny."

"What?! What would I even - why would I -" he sighed and threw his hands in the air. "Fine. Your loss. Have fun being bored."

"I won't be bored."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm going to tell you a story. And you're going to listen."

"When exactly did I agree to th-"

"-It was the summer of 2006, and Nerys was making a big stink about things, as usual. I'd just popped off for..."

* * *

><p>"...so, then, I was like, 'No way am I cleaning that whole mess up by myself, it was <em>your <em>mother's chicken.' And that's how I got out of camping in Venezuela."

"..."

"Doctor?"

"..."

"Doctor...?"

"..."

"OI, ALIEN BOY. WAKE UP!"

"...DECORATIVE SHOE-POL - What? Sorry. You lost me there. Must've drifted off a bit."

"Great. What do you last remember?"

"Um... Something about... I think... It was 2006? Summer?"

"Oh, for the love of..."

* * *

><p>"Thought of a way out, yet?"<p>

"Donna, I told you, we're just going to have to wait till someone comes. There's nothing we can do.

"Can't you just sonic i- oh, right. It doesn't do _wood. _The material that _every single bloody door is made of!_"

"...sorry."

"Oh, you will be."

* * *

><p>"<em>Once upon a lookin' for Donna time, I'm never gonna end my searchiiiiing! Oh, Donna, oh, oh, Donna, oh, oh, oh, lookin' for my Donnaaaaaa -<em>"

"Doctor."

"_Just got back from lookin' for Donna, San-"_

"-Doctor."

"-_Fransisco, psychedelic urchiiiiiin! Oh, Do-"_

"-Stop singing!"

"What? It's a lovely musical, Hair."

"Don't sing."

"Really, it -"

"Don't."

"Hm. Rose didn't seem to like the singing, either, when this happened."

"You got... You mean this has happened before? Do you get stuck in boxes with _all _your 'companions'?!"

"_Well... _It wasn't strictly a box."

"A fat lot of trouble is what you are, Space-man."

* * *

><p>"Donna..."<p>

"..."

"Donna, are you asleep?"

"Not anymore, I'm not, thanks. What is it?"

"Do you think Harry should've ended up with Hermione?"

"What?"

"Harry Potter. Should he have chosen Hermione, instead of Ginny? And Hermione Harry, instead of Ron?"

"Huh? No, don't be ridiculous."

"Why not?"

"Red hair. It's a keeper. Always go for the red hair."

"Believe me, I'm trying."

"'Cept not _this_ red hair."

"Gotcha."

* * *

><p>"Three million four thousand five hundred and twenty-two, three million four thousand five hundred and twenty-three, three m-"<p>

"You know, if it's a straight choice, I prefer the singing."

* * *

><p>"You know, Donna..."<p>

"What?"

"I just wanna say... It's been a real pleasure having you around."

"Oh, stop it."

"Stop what?"

"That. Just stop it."

"I'm serious, Donna. I really am. It gets lonely. Old man, traveling the universe by himself. How sad is that?"

"You're not that old."

"I'm nine-hundred and seven."

"..."

"..."

"Alright, so you're a _bit _old."

"Yeah."

"..."

"..."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, Doctor, but from the moment your blue box kidnapped me -"

"- she didn't _kidnap _you -"

"- my life has changed for the better. And don't you say it hasn't. The things we've done - even the ones like _this _- they're not things you can forget. These are the days I'll always remember."

"You sound like you're planning on leaving."

"Well, I just might if we have to stay in this _bloody _crowded box any longe-"

-Light suddenly blinded the two and they shielded their eyes.

"Well, what do we have h- Doctor?!"

The Doctor dropped his hand as he heard the familiar voice.

"Jack?!"

Captain Jack Harkness soluted at the two sitting, cramped, in the box.

"The one and only," he punctuated with a wink. "Fancy seeing you here, Doc."

Donna raised an eyebrow. "Fancy? It's a blue box convention. Where else would this guy be?"

"You've got a point. Seemed interesting. Though, I have to admit, I came here thinking he'd be here." He nodded towards the Doctor.

"And who the heck are you?"

"Why, I'm Capt-"

"-Stop it, Jack."

"I was just answering her question! And you're one to talk." He nodded towards them. "You and your snog box."

The Timelord paled. "What?! It - no - we weren't - it's not a snog box!"

"I'll be the judge of that." The captain winked again and the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Well, I dunno about you two," Donna stood up, "but _I'm _done in here. The only blue box I ever wanna see again is the T.A.R.D.I.S."

She sauntered away and the flustered Timelord scrambled after her, deserting a chuckling Jack in the distance.

"They were totally making out in there," he muttered to himself with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! See that lil' button down there? Why don't you click it and leave me a review? ;)<strong>

**Donna-Doctor BroTP 5ever!**

**- Impossible Oswin**


End file.
